


Try, Try Again

by firefly124



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If at first you don't succeed ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Ariestess! Hope you enjoy!

You couldn't hesitate before diving off a building. That'd either get you tangled in your rappelling line or worse, caught. But some things took a few tries.

There was the time at the bar, that almost worked. Or when they'd been trapped in that vault, but really, they were never going to be in there long. The closest had been when the rest of the team had gone and gotten stuck in that store. Really almost pulled it off then.

No real opportunities tonight, though, it seemed.

“Oh, for God's sake, Parker!” Sophie grabbed her face and kissed her.

Success.


End file.
